IES
by IHaveNoLife17
Summary: Something odd is going on with many of the Elemental Masters' descendents, and the ninja are determined to figure out what before it affects them too. [What I.E.S. stands for will be revealed later in the story.] Takes place after the Tournament of Elements.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, did you see-"

"Jay, nobody's watching the news but you," Kai was the only one who looked up from what he was doing.

The lightning ninja ignored the fact that Kai had interrupted and continued. "I'm not that bored, I wasn't watching it either. Who put it on this channel anyway? Never mind, listen, he was found dead in his house and -get this!- an autopsy revealed his heart, lungs, kidneys, and a load of other internal organs were missing. Disturbing, right?"

"Sounds like someone's parts were sold on the black market. Gross."

"He looked fine otherwise though. He wasn't cut open, according to the report, so that's not the case."

"Who are we talking about anyway?" Cole asked.

"I didn't tell you that already? It's Ash from the Tournament, remember him?"

"Ash is dead?" Lloyd repeated.

Jay nodded slowly. "And when I looked into it, I found out wierd stuff's happening to other descendents of the Element Masters. Like that Griffin is in the hospital."

"Why? Is he okay?"

"His heart's beating as fast as he runs and it doesn't pump correctly or something. And I'm not objecting to your concern, Lloyd, but do the rest of you even care?"

"Wait a second, I haven't heard from Skylor in a while; did anything happen to her?!"

"Sheesh, Kai. Your girlfriend's fine."

"What about Karloff or Neuro-" Cole asked before Kai could object to Jay's comment.

"Oh, here's a good one! He called saying that people were hearing_ his_ thoughts."

"He called you for help?" Kai said doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"He called the ship and I happened to answer."

[A/n: I had another wierd idea and I acted on it. First chapter short, but next will be way longer. That is, if you like my crazy idea(s).]


	2. Chapter 2

"Master-"

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that? It's weird."

"Sorry. I'm just wondering- I mean.. never mind. I, um, forgot."

"Can't be that important if you forgot. Listen, I need you to do it again."

"Do what again?"

"Don't play dumb, girl, you know what. I.E.S."

"On who?" the girl asked nervously.

"The ninja. Any, or all if you can."

"But I screwed up big time on the Master of Smoke! He died, Nicholas! He died because of me and that makes me a murderer..."

"Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying!"

"But you're about to, I can hear it in your voice. It was your first time, nobody gets it perfect the first try, and it's not like you killed on purpose. And in any case, it still got him out of the way. Look, you have to cast the spell, okay? It'd be pretty hard for me to do it this time."

"Why?"

The young man rubbed his temple in his seat across from the 10-year-old.

"Because, Lina, I'm wanted, remember? They might recognize me and I'd end up in jail again. And I probably couldn't sneak up on a ninja. You, on the other hand... You could ask for an autograph or maybe ask to take a selfie with them. You know, pretend to be a fan."

"But I hate lying!"

"You could pretend you're mute and make hand gestures for all I care, I don't give a crap, whatever it takes. I know you'll work something out."

"I remember what I was gonna say now," the brunette said quietly.

"Yes? Go on."

"Maybe we could... use a different spell... it's just an idea, I mean, isn't this one banned?"

"And who banned it?"

When Lina didn't reply, Nicholas answered for her. "The Elemental Masters. And you know why?"

The girl remained silent. Sighing, he once again answered his own question. "They didn't like that we had power over them, right?"

He paused again, waiting for his apprentice to say something. She still kept her mouth shut, which made him angrily shout, "Come on! You know this stuff!"

After a few more moments of silence, he growled, irritated, "Just go already, you're getting on my nerves."

* * *

"You're not interested in looking into any of this?!"

"Maybe, but what makes you think it's connected?" Cole asked him.

Before Jay could reply, Kai decided to share his opinion. "I'm more worried about why he looked up all the details of Ash's death. What's wrong with you?"

Something knocked on the door.

"Why don't you get that, Jay?"

Cole knew Kai and Jay would end up arguing soon, and that could turn into a fight he'd have to break up. Better to distract one of them now instead.

A girl no older than 12 stood there when Jay opened the door, hood pulled over her head and a shaking finger pointed out at the blue ninja.

"Hi, do you need something?"

No sooner had he said that when something electrocuted him. It wasn't painful really, more like he'd rubbed his socks on a carpet and then touched a doorknob.

"Well, that was shocking," he joked as the girl dashed off.

"What do you mean?"

"She literally shocked me," the lightning ninja chuckled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then that was a pretty stupid pun."

[A/n: I promised a longer chapter, but I still hate how short this turned out.]


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Jay and Kai were playing video games while Lloyd half-watched, half-searched for one of the other controllers. Have you ever tried doing homework or some other sort of project in the same room as a friend or a sibling or whoever doing something more interesting? You try to focus on what you're doing, but every so often you'll glance over at the other person. [a/n: Or maybe that's mainly just ADHD &amp; ADD people, because my sis, one of our cousins, and I do it. (All 3 of us have either ADHD or ADD.) We're also demigods. JK, lame joke on my part.] Well, that's how it was for the poor, bored golden ninja: groping in the couch cushions one minute, the next cheering the red ninja on as Kai's fiery red dragon soared past Jay's electric blue one.

"Do you ever think about what happened to the Ultra Dragon?" Lloyd absent-mindedly wondered as he finally pushed the cushions back in place.

"Shush, Lloyd! I gotta foc- OW!" The lightning ninja interrupted himself with a shout.

"Are you okay?!" Lloyd immediately demanded, his expression going from slightly sleepy and bored to worried and a little angry in a matter of seconds. If this was a trick, the green ninja thought, so help me I'll...

"Yeah, I just randomly screamed, 'Ow!' for fun!" Jay replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Kai continued to play, convinced this was some sort of trick Jay was pulling to somehow get ahead.

"Hey, no fair! Cheater!" the blue ninja exclaimed, turning his attention back to the screen as 'Winner: Player One!' was announced by a voice and the same words flashed across the screen.

'Okay, he's fine,' Lloyd thought, turning back to his own task.

He was on the floor shining a light under the couch when Jay opened his mouth again: "I totally could've caught up with you if I hadn't been shocked!"

"Yeah, shocked by my awesome skills!"

"No, you hothead! I was literally brickin' shocked!"

"Probably poor control of his element, am I right, Lloyd?" The red ninja looked his way, a little surprised to see Lloyd on the floor.

"Poor control of my element?! Oh, it is on! Me, you, the deck, right now!" Jay stormed off to the deck with Kai at first following, then walking side-by-side. The green ninja scrambled to his feet. He wanted to see how this played out.

The two ninja had positioned themselves, preparing for a fight, when Lloyd called out, "Wait! Lemme get some popcorn!"

The red and blue ninja exchanged glances and awkwardly waited until Lloyd returned with Zane and Cole.

"Hey, guys? Lloyd's the green ninja, remember? No need to fight anymore!"

"Holy brick! Cole made a joke!" the master of lightning (though Kai might argue) jokingly gasped.

Lloyd and Kai both chuckled at the comment, while Cole and the nindroid merely smiled.

[A/n: it is what it is...a stupid chapter. On the plus side I have an ending... Still working on the middle, lol.]


End file.
